Ghost Company
Ghost Company was a company of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic. It was part of the 212th Attack Battalion of the 7th Sky Corps. It was personally led by Commander Cody. History Battle of Ryloth In 22 BBY, the Separatists and their droid armies captured the planet of Ryloth and enslaved its people, the Twi'leks. The Republic immediately responded to this, and quickly sent forces to retake the planet and free its people. However, the droid forces there had heavy proton cannons, which prevented the Republic from landing their heavy vehicles and equipment. Ghost Company, a unit within the 212th Attack Battalion, was sent in gunships to destroy the cannons. After being briefed of their objective by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, their "larties" landed on the surface of the planet. They clone troopers encountered resistance from droids in bunkers, but the clones were able to defeat them using EMP grenades. They continued to push forward, and 4 troopers were sent to scout ahead. Commander Cody and Wooley went one direction, while the company's best scouts, Boil and Waxer, went an another direction. Cody and Wooley found out that the droids were used the Twi'leks as shields to protect their cannons, and immediately reported back to Kenobi. Waxer and Boil discovered a young Twi'lek girl named Numa, who was a survivor of the droid attacks. She took the two clones to her destroyed home, and the scouts decided it was their duty to protect her. The tactical droid who was in charge of the Separatists forces there let out starved gutkurrs to attack the Republic troops. The men of Ghost Company soon realized the gutkurrs' shells were resistant to blaster bolts, and suffered heavy casualties. Meanwhile, Waxer and Boil also encountered these beasts, and struggled to stay alive. Numa showed them a passage in her home that led underground. The troopers jumped in, and escaped the gutkurrs. Back at Kenobi's position, the Jedi lured the beasts into a collapsing bridge, which prevented the gutkurrs from attacking. They moved on, and later met up with Waxer and Boil. Numa explained where the slaves were, and led them to the proton cannons. The clones attacked and battled the droids. Kenobi got onto a cannon, and used it to destroy the other ones. The freed Twi'leks climbed onto the tank the tactical droid was on, and ripped him to bits. The Republic forces waiting in the air landed, and the campaign to retake Ryloth advanced. Second Battle of Geonosis The Ghost Company participated lead under Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody with Ki-Adi-Mundi and the 501st Legion lead under General Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Tano commanded by Captain Rex. Ghost Company troopers Boil and Waxer, were tasked with finding the survivors in Kenobi's Gunship that was shot down and bring them to safety. Boil and Waxer found General Kenobi and Trapper who only managed to survive. Battle of Umbara After the Umbara withdrew from the Republic and joined the CIS. The Republic than sent a clone task force of the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion under Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and supported by General Krell and Tiin to Umbara to recapture the republic. Armor and Equipment Ghost Company used 212th armor, as did most units withing the 212th Attack Battalion. As did most troopers, they mainly used DC-15A blaster rifle and DC-15S blaster carbine. Units Within *Waxer's platoon Members Appearances * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' Category:Unit Category:Third Systems Army Category:7th Sky Corps Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Clone trooper company Category:Ghost Company Category:Pages needing updates